


To See Actuality

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christian Castiel (Supernatural), Coming of Age, Divorce, Divorced John Winchester/Mary Winchester, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Internal Conflict, John Winchester Not Being an Asshole, M/M, Religious Conflict, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When divorce breaks a family apart the oldest of two must adapt for the sake of compromise among a sea of hostility.Dean's sacrifice may show to be more of a burden than originally thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I attended a christian high school, but i did not start out in one. Interacting with high school regularly and then suddenly becoming an observer in foreign territory was tough. However tough it was to endure some times it now seems like the perfect fresh concept for cathartic fan fiction.  
i hope you enjoy where i jerk this story around, please feel free to leave any sort of criticism, praise, or comment.
> 
> also i apologize in advance for my varying grammatical abilities.  
lol

Dean crossed his arms over his white partial button down. His parents being divorced meant that he now had to attend the school closest to his primary place of living, Mom’s house.

K through 12, Lawrence christian academy, proud home of the road runners. Dean sighed and leant back in the metal chair, keeping his arms firmly crossed over his chest. He glanced in the corner of the gym where his little brother sat with two boys and two girls, they all had these cards and play mats, they weren’t Pokemon cards or even regular playing cards, some strange monsters on a few of the cards Dean could see. A teacher or a mom’s heels clicked on the hardwoods and all the kids shoved their cards back in their decks and hid them in their packs. Dean chuckled. The woman asked the group of children if they had spoken to the new kids yet. She shuffled them out of their corner into the floor where the rest of the children sat around each other loudly describing their summer activities. The older boy tapped his boot on the floor quickly. There were four kids his age going around handing parents and students pieces of paper. His first year of highschool was at a public school, Dean really preferred the invisibility and freedom of his old public school. Going into 10th grade was going to be easy, he and Benny would go on caffeine benders before the due dates, him and Charlie would play halo 3 together for the fiftieth time, and Cassie would continue to deny his attempts to ask her out when she tutored him. But then mom and dad had to go on and get divorced, now he was in the gym of a christian charter school where there were uniforms and bibles in every hand. Benny bet him five that he was surrounded by virgins who had never even smelled weed.

A girl with curly dark brown hair approached Dean who sat alone in the sea of fold out chairs.

“Hello! I’m hannah i’m the student body president.”

She smiled and pointed to the little sticker on her vest that spelled her name with an ‘h’.

Dean smiled disingenuously at the girl.

“Dean.”

Her eyes raised above Deans head and motioned for someone to come over. 

_ Oh god, please don’t introduce me anyone _

Dean thought as his shoulders sank, a boy with black hair gelled down skipped to the girl’s side with a large folder under his arm filled with papers.

“Hello!”

_ Do these kids all greet the same?  _

Dean thought.

“Dean, This is Castiel, he will have your schedule you can come to him with any questions about your elective placement.”

Hannah said and gently pat the boy’s shoulder, she walked off when someone called her name.

“Excuse me.”

She said shuffling between the chairs.

The boy with the blue tie and white dress shirt knelt down next to dean and set his large file down on the empty chair next to him.

“So Dean is it?”

He asked.

“Winchester.”

Dean said watching as Castiel’s fingers sifted through the papers with children's first and last names. He pulled out one with ‘Winchester, Dean’ written at the top of it.

“Oh my gosh are you Sam’s older brother?”

A realization hit the boy next to him and his eyes filled with joy.

“Uh- yeah i am.”

Dean said confused.

“Sam was my lunch buddy last year!”

Cas said as if that meant anything to Dean, he handed the sandy blonde his schedule.

“Lunch buddy?”

Dean asked cautiously, he glanced at his schedule and folded it up and shoved it in his khaki pocket.

“Oh we have a buddy lunch every month so the older kids and the younger ones get to interact.

Sam was mine and we swapped sibling stories every month.”

A smile grew on the boy’s face as he remembered his previous year and all the stories Sam shared with him, Sam probably snitched on some of his less proud moments to this rando.

“Ah- anyway it’s great to meet you and i’m so happy you chose to join us here.”

_ Yeah choice was a huge part of this _

Castiel stood up and lugged his giant folder with him as new people flooded the gym.

Dean sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, they shut the gym doors and the parents and their kids all began to seat themselves. Luckily Dad had previous obligations so it was just him and mom. Sam sat with his friends at the front of the rows.

Mary sat in the empty seat next to Dean and rubbed his back gently.

“I talked to the administrators, they said you could wear your combat boots as long as the laces matched the uniform.”

Dean scoffed and ran a hand through his hair that was usually spiked.

The boy was silent and directed his attention to the stage.

“Dean i know this is hard but you have to try for me, can you just try?”

Dean glanced back as his mom, she didn’t want to separate Dean from his friends but Sam’s school was so much closer, and honestly Dean would rather he sacrifice his school than Sam. His little brother loved his school and his classes. But Dean could get past the change, he would still see Benny and Charlie and Cassie. The part he couldn't quite get passed was the bible classes and prayers. This was only the open house and they had already had group prayers.

Their family wasn't exactly religious but his parents agreed that Sam should at least grow up in it unlike Dean who had little to no exposure, especially a school that specialized in shaping this kids into thinking that jesus was the shit.

“I’ll try.”

Dean said reassuring his mom.

Hannah along with Castiel and two other students behind her walked up to the podium.

“Will you join me in prayer?”

The girl said into the microphone and dean rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

** Tuesday August 20th**

“Sam! Your lunch!”

Mary yelled through the rolled down window of her dodge.

Sam was already running inside the school by the time he had left it behind, Dean sighed and walked back to the car to take it from his mom.

“Try okay Dean?”

Mary said with a sad smile as she handed him the little box.

Dean nodded and slung the children's lunch box over his shoulder.

He walked inside the building, once he reached the hallway he was bombarded with loud chatter of students, he pushed past most of them catching Hannah’s eyes as he tried to push through the seemingly endless sea of kids.

He turned a corner and the height of the kids around him started to become shorter and shorter and Dean knew Sam’s classroom must have been close.

He saw several classrooms marked ‘7th grade’ with various names of teachers next to them.

The black haired boy Dean met at the open house walked out of one.

“You know where Sam’s classroom is? He forgot his lunch”

Dean shook the little box

“Oh right here! I was just talking to him.”

Castiel moved out of the doorway and Dean nodded at him.

“Sammy, lunch.”

Dean said with a crack in his voice and scanned the room for his little brother who then popped out of the crowd of kids and took the lunch container from Dean

“It’s  _ Sam _ ”

He reminded Dean who rolled his eyes, Sam ran back into the cluster of kids with large backpacks and books falling out.

Castiel was still standing just outside the doorway despite the hall full of kids.

“You-uh know how to get back to our side of the school from here?”

Dean asked rubbing the back of his neck.

“I sure do Dean!”

The boy said in a surprisingly monotone voice, he smiled a crooked smile but genuine all the same.

He lead Dean through the hall’s of the younger kids turning a few corners.

“Shoot. We better hurry or we’ll miss the announcements.”

Castiel said as he glanced at his wrist watch, his steps increased in speed.

Castiel opened the gym’s door and Dean walked in before him.

The kid’s all had their heads bowed and hats in hand as the principal closed morning prayer.

Dean looked back at Cas who had come in behind him, he had his head bowed and hands at his sides until a mutual ‘amen’ was ushered among the crowd of highschoolers

“Your schedule will be taped inside your locker, come find me at lunch if you have any more questions Dean.”

Castiel said and disappeared out of the gym where the kids were being funneled into the correct homerooms.

Dean sighed and followed the flow of kid’s back into the halls he came from, to a locker with his initial and last name written on a piece of paper.

**3:30**

“Don’t forget sections 2-4 is due thursday, alright get outa here ”

His math teacher said and the sound of desks and chairs scraping the floors filled the hallways as children filed out, Dean slung his back pack over his shoulder and kicked the seat into the desk. He admittedly used his height as an advantage to push through the mob of kids.

He pressed his lips together in a half smile as he walked passed some of his classmates, the outer door creaked as Dean slammed his shoulder into it eager to exit the suffocating holy fog of sheltered kids. He moved to lean his head against the brick wall and exhaled a strained sigh. High Schoolers filed out of the squeaking door talking and laughing.

Carpool moved about as slow as a constipated snail, Dean thought, Sam’s carpool was on the other side of the building, so Dean waited; He waited until there were 4 out of 140 high schoolers left on the benches.

Dean tapped his foot against the warm concrete wishing for his headphones and something to do other than calculus homework.

The conversation of the remaining kids raised in volume

“ i don’t know man i just don’t feel like a senior”

Lucile stated, her arms draped across the back of the metal bench 

“What?”

Hannah turned to her while leaning over the curb looking for cars coming their way.

“I still feel like a giant freshman”

Lucile re-stated scratching a hand through her mangled blonde hair.

Gabrielle sneered at her from the other side of the bench

“You still act like one.”

The shorter junior remarked

“At least she doesn't act like a sixth grader, _ Gabrielle _ ”

Hannah said unfazed , her usual stick up the ass attitude demolished by that one sentence.

“Yeah gabby stop being a fucking sixth grader.”

Lucile smacked the back of her sisters head a little harder than could be considered jovial.

“Luci you cuck don’t touch me.”

Gabrielle raised her voice and Dean returned his eyes to the concrete.

Just before Lucile tried to smack her sister again Hannah gripped the blonde’s wrist.

“Both of you, stop being children, i don’t care if schools out you will not use that kind of language here.”

Dean’s jaw clenched, Jesus these kids were about to duke it out and Dean is just gonna sit here quietly and not get involved.

“Oh yeah virgin girl? You gonna use your no-fap powers to smite me?”

Lucile stood from the bench and shook her wrist from Hannah’s loose grip.

A Truck pulled into the empty car pool lane and honked.

“yer’ Lucky my aunt’s a bitch madam president.”

Lucile said grabbing her book bag and throwing it in the back of truck, gabrielle griped at her as they got in the truck together.

Hannah ran a hand through her hair as the truck pulled off.

Dean saw his mom’s dodge pull in right after thank god.

He gave Hannah a weak smile as he passed her to get in the dodge, she sighed and sat back into the bench behind her. Dean approached the side door to see his shit eating little brother in the front seat smiling his face off.

“Mom-”

Dean began

“It’s Sam’s turn up front.”

Mary said half-apologetically.

half.

Dean sighed and scrunched his face in a sarcastic smile to Sam who just waved, opened the back seat door and threw his back pack in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Lucifer's fight is something i legit heard at school verbatim so theirs that, i inserted Hannah's interjection to the original exchange lol i have a huge ass story planned out for this i hope ya'll want to stick around for this shit show.


	3. Chapter 3

**4:06**

Sam threw his backpack down by the couch and turned the tv on. Dean walked past him slinging his pack onto the kitchen counter immediately opening the fridge and throwing stuff onto the counter.

“Bad day?”

Sam asked testing the waters of Dean’s mood.

The sound of His mom’s hellcat pulling away from the drive could be heard through the open window Sam walked over to the window to shut it.

“Boring day.”

Dean replied still scanning through the fridge for something to eat.

Sam hopped onto the barstool facing his brother.

His hand still on the fridge Dean turned his head to eye his little brother.

“I’ll make dinner at 6ish if mom isn't home by then.”

Sam nodded but continued to sit at the bar without a word.

“Hey Dean?”

Dean shut the fridge and leant his elbows on the counter opposite of Sam.

“You think dad’s okay?”

Dean nodded to Sam.

“I think he will be.”

Dean sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wednesday August 21st 12:15 pm**

Dean set his Lunch pack down on the junior table, It wasn't exclusively juniors but He definitely got a few looks. He opened the grocery bag and pulled out his ham sandwich. He saw the 7th and 8th grade’s file into the other side of the cafeteria.

As he took a chomp out of the bread meat slab he accidentally made eye contact with gabrielle.

He tried to smile off the tension with the girl across the table but failed when she scoffed at him and returned to her conversation down the lunch table.

Welp.

A Lunch box suddenly slammed in front of him with familiar colors.

“Whats up noob”

Sam said as he started to unpack his lunch on the table, nobody seemed to notice the 7th grader at the table as much as Dean thought they would.

Dean rolled his eyes and took another mouth full of sandwich.

“How has your day been so far?”

Sam asked still pulling out snacks from his lunch pack.

“Fine, i guess.”

Dean said after he swallowed his food.

“Good,”

Sam responded.

A silence settled between them.

“You don’t have to pity lunch me Sammy.”

Dean said, setting his sandwich back onto the grocery bag.

“I don’t pity you, i just want to sit with my big brother.”

Sam said throwing a fruit chew into his mouth.

“Thats a load of bull.”

Dean said surely, taking a sip of his water bottle.

“Stop being emo, Dean”

Sam threw a fruit chew at Deans sandwich.

“I’m not an emo, you're emo, emo.”

Dean said flicking the fruit chew back at sam.

“Well okay then mr. ‘i’m sitting away from any potential friends’.”

Sam mimicked Deans voice crack.

Dean rolled his eyes and finished his sandwich.

“ you remember when you used to call mashed potatoes ‘pashed motaoes’?”

Dean asked with a smile.

“Dean i was like three, how do you even remember that?”

Sam said crumpling his snack packet into his lunch box.

“Well mom thought you’d need speech therapy and dad was like 

“Mary, he is three years old.”

Dean tried to mock his dad’s low voice, Sam chuckled.

“And then Mom was like ‘guess i’m working overtime to pay for Sammy’s speech therapy.”

His smile faded and he crumpled up his food trash.

Sam sighed.

“I’m gonna haul your butt to the school counselor if you don’t try to make a friend.”

Sam tried to look sternly at his brother across the table.

“Hey that’ bullying i’m reporting you for elder abuse.”

Dean retorted pointing at sam.

“Well since i’m already going to jail then i’m gonna rob you as well.”

Dean scoffed and squinted at Sam.

“Go ahead and try shrimp boy my money is your money, stupid.”

Sam fake gasped.

“Bullying! That was mean!”

Some of the older kids at the table turned their heads.

“You little bi-brat i said brat.”

Dean clarified as his tongue almost slipped.

A kid around Sam’s height tapped him on the shoulder.

“There’s a magik tournament in C hall if your interested.”

The girl said somewhat quietly.

“Duty calls bro, make some friends.”

Sam says and grabs his stuff quickly, he moves with the dark haired girl into the hall looking behind him for lingering eyes.

Dean shook his head and smiled. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter kind of ends on a bad spot but i will pick it up just got tired of writing yall know how it be.

**Thursday August 22nd 2:55**

Dean Filed sat with his boot on the desk in front of him, chair barely leaning back, he glanced at the clock every couple of minutes. Last class, Benny was picking him up because mom was working late. 

_ Haven't seen Benny since early summer _

He thought, his mind wandering to his summer antics. In front of him sat A blonde girl, he didn’t know her name, she braided her already coily hair humming something he assumed to be gospel. In front of her were two boys passing notes.

_ How Cliche _

He raised his chin a little, glancing at the note passed before it was folded.

The only thing he made from the note was ‘pelled’. 

He pondered the word, what the root of it was.

Over his notes and Doodles he wrote out ‘pelled’ several times with different vowels

‘A-pelled

E-pelled

I-pelled’

_ Oh _

He crossed out the words he had written in his note book firmly.

“Dean, what’s your take on the subject?”

His teacher asked, anxiety shot through the teen’s body.

“Uh i mean- its a tough subject to really narrow to one kids opinion y’know?”

Dean vehemently bullshitted.

His teacher nodded his head.

“I suppose the lunch menu changes could be...tough to know if you don’t order school lunches.”

Dean cringed, he really wasn't paying attention. His teacher went on a different tangent and he faded back into his thoughts, Expulsion rumors are already going to spread once the clock hits 3:15 and speak of the devil.

The teacher dismissed them early and Dean rushed to get his shit and go.

He reached the carpool line clutter of kids, He texted benny the address and waited.

The boy- Castiel walked past him phone up to his ear

“I know- i just can you please give me a ride? It’s just for today- shit..”

The black haired boy cursed so soft if Dean couldn't read a curse anywhere he wouldn’t notice it by ear. The boy leaned on the ‘slow children’ sign trying to catch a signal.

As kids left in their own cars and got picked up it was left to Gabrielle, Dean and Castiel sitting on a bench in total silence.

Dean got a text.

“ETA 5 c u soon bibl thumpr’

Dean chuckled and responded.

‘Don’t text an drive’

Gabrielle kept glancing waiting for a car to show up as did castiel, Dean sighed.

Suddenly the blonde stood up and smashed her back pack on the concrete.

“Screw this shit!”

She kicked the backpack, Castiel visibly winced at her sudden outbreak, his shoulders tensed as did Dean’s.

She picked up the pack and threw it behind a bush and began walking into the parking lot cursing and crying.

Dean looked to Castiel.

“She the one who got expelled?”

Dean asked somewhat out of turn.

Castiel looked at him oddly.

“How did you-? No it wasn’t her, her sister i mean no one is supposed to know outside of her class.”

Castiel said quietly.

“Shit dude.”

Castiel looked away.

“Who spilled the beans?”

Castiel asked as gabrielle’s figure faded off the sidewalk down the road.

“I intercepted a piece of a message and filled in the blanks.”

Castiel genuinely laughed at that still looking into the street.

“Class that boring huh?”

He asked.

“Uh yeah i guess.”

Dean said he saw his ride pull into the parking lot.

“How did you find out if you arent a senior?”

Dean asked as the navy Ram swerved around the back of a minivan.

“We’re in the same detention, well its a study hall but- it doesn't matter.”

Castiel glanced at the approaching truck envious. Dean grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder and waved at Benny.

Benny’s window rolled down.

“Your new bff need a ride?”

Dean glanced at the boy he left sitting on the bench.

“Hey you need a ride?”

Dean yelled as he threw his pack in the bed of the truck.

“I uh- well, no no i’m fine.”

Castiel dismissed quickly.

“Dude he can drive you home.”

Castiel was looking for a way to phrase it.

“C’mon throw your crap in the back.”

Benny yelled jovially out the window.

The boy ran his hands threw his hair, having some sort of internal battle he quickly grabbed his back pack and threw it in the bed and Dean moved to the middle Seat so Cas could sit on the exit.

“Thank you, it’s very kind of you to-”

Benny waved him off loudly.

“I’m always pulling this dirtbag out of tough spots might as well help out a decent kid for once!”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Hey i gotta get gas you kids wanna slushie or something?”

Benny asked

“Jesus Ben your not my mom your barely a year older than me”

Dean said louder than any tone he held at school and a lot less composed Castiel noticed.

Dean pulled some change out of his pocket and stuck it in the cup holder in front of him.

Marked ‘Gas donations’ over some duct tape, the change clattered around in the cup holder as Benny turned out of the intersection.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl this chapter is a bit scattered.

**3:21**

“Here.”

Dean handed Cas his phone with the GPS pulled up.

“Oh thanks.”

Castiel started to type in his address, he backspaced and stared at the screen. 

Dean stretched his legs out into the driver's side and glanced around the gas station, he saw a dog in the back window of an unsettlingly large toyota.

“Not going through my texts are you?”

He asked, suddenly Cas realized how long he has had the phone in his hands.

“Sorry, i moved this past summer”

He paused

“i just can't remember the street name for the life of me.”

Dean nodded.

“Whats it close too?”

Cas racked his brain and set the phone in his lap.

“This is gonna sound stupid”

Cas looked up to see Benny walking out of the gas station with a small bag.

“Theres this lake thats is kind of shaped like a tire iron, i live within a mile of it.”

“Oh shit, yeah i know where your talking about, s’got the big tree thats sticking out of it.”

Dean didn't notice his language slip up, Castiel decided not to mention it.

“Yes, thats it weird long lake with a tree, i’ll recognise the driveway once we’re close.”

He gave Dean his phone back and the sound of Benny taking out the pump rattled the truck.

He opened the door and threw the grocery bag on Dean’s lap.

“Where to kids?”

Benny asked, slamming the drivers side door. Dean pinned the address on the lake and set the phone of the dash grip.

“Starting route to Grimsburrow Lake.”

The female GPS said as Dean moved his legs out of the drivers side floor.

“You heard the lady bus driver.”

Dean jokes, somewhat stale for his taste’s but considering the company to his right it would do.

“Uh-huh.”

Benny brought the hulking truck to life with the key and Castiel re-adjusted on the plether seats.

“Thank you again, for driving me.”

Castiel said trying to find another way to speak and not feel like he’s intruding.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Ben responded and pulled out onto the road.

Dean glanced at Castiel and then to his phone.

A text popped up and he smiled at the sender’s name.

Dean moved Benny’s grocery bag to the floor and began typing.

“Hey hey hey careful!”

Benny scolded Dean.

“What? Its gas station food!”

Dean put the bag back in his lap, Castiel observed the exchange.

“Theres glass in there idiot.”

Dean scoffed and returned to his phone and then he realized what was in the bag.

“Why didn't you put that in the back!”

Dean said with an urgency but not in volume.

“It might break back there.”

Castiel was no doubt curious but he didn't know either of them, really. And it would be impolite. Cas thought as he read the open texts on Dean’s phone, not entirely intentionally .

Cassie💖

[ thanks for nothing, again.]

[i’m sorry i forgot!!! shits hit the fan at home i dnt mean to pls tmr?]

Read 6:45 May 24 

[ Hey haven't heard from you, you still want to come

to our study group tmr nite?]

3:29

Castiel thought himself a hypocrite now.

“whatever Ben.”

Dean returned to his phone tilting it back towards himself. Castiel looked away, his eyes roamed around the truck. Dean smiled at his phone and pocketed it.

Castiel swallowed and suddenly felt ...sweaty.

The GPS continued relaying directions, the sound of a crumpling grocery bag also occupied the sounds in the truck. Dean dug his hands around in the bag around the peanut butter cups and beef jerky sticks.

Cas saw the lake in the near distance.

“Past this lake there will be a green mailbox, very noticeable. Thats me.”

Benny nodded.

“Sure.”

Cas thought back to the texts, even though it felt intrusive. 

He guessed Dean wasn't the regular attendee of Lawrence christian a while ago, and there was Sam's stories with missing links. Dean didn't seem like the type, and maybe not the type Cas should be hitching a ride with. But if Micheal couldn't bother that sure says something about Cas’s unsavory presumptions about Dean’s personal life.

The new kid got him a ride and all He could think about was Dean’s lack of etiquette.

Cas was tired of his mind.

“ Hey, Cas, was it?”

Benny spoke up as they neared the mailbox.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t always pick up Dean-o but’f you need a ride home i’m always around for the stragglers.”

He smiled and flicked the gas money cup, cas inferred Benny must be regular taxi driver but with a blue truck.

“I really appreciate the offer.”

Cas unbuckled his seat belt as Benny pulled the truck up the drive.

Cas hopped out and grabbed his bag from the truck’s bed.

Dean didn't pay much attention as he moved to passenger side.

“Thanks again! God bless you!”

Cas said with a great smile as he walked up his drive way.

Dean waved with thinly pressed lips.

He felt a weird discomfort settle in his stomach.

“Nice guy.”

Benny said as he backed out of the drive.

“Uh huh ‘nice guy’”

Dean mocked.

“What? He thanked me at least six times for a ten minute ride,

You never do that shit”

Dean glared with a sarcastic glint.

“That's because i’m not a emotionless choir boy.”

Benny’s expression changed from playful to..not.

“Whats your problem? He shit on your ham lunch?”

Dean shook his head.

“It’s not him Ben, its everything! It’s the morning prayers, its the homework, i mean! Christ! These kids only have a few that are _ maybe _normal.”

Dean snapped, unrolling the window as they passed the last of the tire iron shaped lake.

“Benny, i think i’m going insane.”

Dean said distressed.

“At least it’s not boot camp, princess.”

“Assbag, i’ll throw your gas station bong out the window if you call me that.”

Dean threatened.

“Oh yeah, why did you get this?”

Dean laughed, referring to the strangely small glass bong he held by its neck.

“Didn’t Cassie invite you to the study group?”

Dean nodded.

“Since when does Cassie's pity tutoring have anything to do with getting high? ”

“It’s her birthday Dean, jesus.”

He squinted.

“You- wait if.. Then why are you calling it a study group?”

Benny approached his moms neighborhood.

“Its a surprise party, her dad’s out at some conference until sunday. I’m bringing the means of consumption.”

Dean frowned.

“Charlie didn't say anything to me about it, are you sure they want me there?”

Benny slowed as he passed several houses.

“Dean, she invited you... just go. You need it anyway, tightass.”

Dean sighed,

“Yeah okay.”

The truck slowed to a stop at Dean’s mom's house, her dodge absent and the lights inside off. He grabbed his stuff and shut the trucks metal door.

“Thanks ben.”  
Benny honked as he drove off.

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter sets up some things, a moment Of the class of “history”.

**Friday August 23 9:46 AM**

Dean leant back in his desk chair looking around the room, he saw the backs of heads and unkept hair, jacket tags sticking out and the occasional un-tied shoelaces.

“we will be having a city council member visiting the school for those interested in politics or have questions about the job.”

A student's hand raises, Melvin.. maybe.

The teacher nods his way.

“What if we are not interested..?”

The teacher smiles, not without a tinge of what could be described as disgust.

“The uninterested will have to listen in anyway... Any more questions?”

Dean’s hand shoot up.

“ yes,”

“Whats the city council member’s name?”

The teachers smile returns without the disappointment.

“Her name is Lucy Edelstein, she is on our city council and may be running for congress.., if that excites any of you..”

Dean nods and pushes the front end of his chair off the ground with his heels.

He looks to his left, the teacher continues speaking about government branches.

A girl, with sandy brown hair stares at him. He waves his arm still in his lap rocking on the chairs back legs.

She leaned toward him, stoic were her eyes, her mouth drew up in disapproval.

Dean's face twisted into confusion.

“What..?”

He spoke, a little louder than classroom talk should be.

She stared at him.

“Why are  _ you _ here?”

She asked like he was draped in satan's robes.

Dean stared at her as she returned her eyes to her notes, her glasses fell slightly off the bridge of her nose.

“I- who are you??”

“Hey dean, how is the state legislature elected?”

His teacher, Mr. Meeks asked, tilting his head upward.

Dean’s attention snapped to the front of the class, the front chair legs clapped on the wooden floor.

“I-uh electoral college.” 

Dean said confidently, completely unsure of the vocabs actual definition.

“Wrong-ish... Since official election time is not until January, right now there are 15 upcoming elections due to appointment.”

Mr.Meeks looked down at his packet.

“five are due to a resignation related to criminal charges and one to retirement

…..And nine due to the death.”

Dean sighed and copied what was said into his notes.

A redheaded girl at the front of the class began to speak.

“ won't these ‘pre-elections’ toss the balance of the democratic and republican holdings?”

Dean glanced at her plaid skirt as she readjusted.

_ Is that even dress code? _

He thought as Mr.meeks answered her question.

Dean looked down at his polo and beige shorts, he suddenly felt alien.

He drew his legs together.

_ What happened to you man.. _

He thought, flipping his pencil between his fingers, he scratched the descriptions of some of his classmates down in his note book.   
  


Dean Winchester 8/23/20X US History 

Michagan and alaska only two states not strictly repub or dem

36 trifectas.

Odd note: Kansas state leg gets paid what i used to make in a week

five due to a resignation related criminal charges and one to retirement

nine to the death

_ pale, girl, hair pulled back, grey brown...blondish hair _

_ Redhead curly, long legs, short skirt,prlly smart tall? _

_ Blonde next to red head skinny dress, vest heavy make up _

_ Black hair guy polo, pants, fleece jacket tall very tall _

“We will continue our political discussion and Questions with Ms.Edelstein monday. Make sure you write down some Questions about political stature over the weekend! And the homework is also due monday.”

He tried to squeeze that last sentence ith the students attention on him verses them getting out of there.

Dean pushed his notebook and textbook off the desk into his backpack and half zipped it. He swung it over his shoulder.

He stayed behind, avoiding the pale girl who seemingly accosted him mid-class for existing…?

He definitely didn't know her from Lawrence public.

He left with the slow packers at the tail end of the cluster of kids.

Class let out slightly early so he might have a change to open his locker without the kid who’s locker is underneath his gets out.

He pushed through backpacks and kiss clumping up as non violently as possible.

He retrieved all his next class items and rotated his history items for a bag of jerky in the back of his locker. Lockers around him slammed and he followed in suit.

He looked down at his khakis again. His sight wandered to his shoes.

_ Shit _

Nothing profane about sneakers but there sure is something offensive about shoes with fucking color.

If his english teacher’s eyes caught his dark bubble gum colored shoes she’d de-rail the whole class.

He clenched his jaw,  _ fuck. _

Dean pushed the thought out of his mind for now and moved towards his next class.


End file.
